


Better and Better

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Better and Better

**Title:** Better and Better  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Pairing:** Neville/Ginny. **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Het implied.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's prompt #102: Resolution  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville is resolved.

  
~

Better and Better

~

Neville took another sip of champagne for courage. Everyone thought he was so brave, such a hero, and yet... He sighed as he watched his friends laughing, cuddling with their chosen partners.

That’s what New Year’s resolutions were for Gran said. What you resolved to do on New Year’s determined the rest of the year.

Could he really stand another year of watching everyone but himself be happy?

Squaring his shoulders, Neville rose and walked over. “Would you like to dance?” he asked. A minute later, Ginny in his arms, he smiled. The new year was looking better and better.

~


End file.
